


The Singer

by Straykisses



Series: Pure Ass Fluff [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan’s a shy cutie, CoMin4Sung Coffee Cafe, Confessions, Cuddles, Cuties, Felix has a dirty mind, Felix is Chan’s best friend, Fluff, IM SORRY FOR BAMBAMS CHARACTER PLEASE DONT KILL ME, Kisses, M/M, Woojin is a Street performer, dirty jokes (only like twice), dont kill me for this, im not sexualizing them, rated t for cursing, they like to curse a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Forever Young Shawty forever young. Forever young shawty forever young.Miss you i really miss you.





	The Singer

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be Seunmgin x Jisung but like i wanted to add the CoMin4Sung Coffee Shop but it only works if Jisung is dating Minho so i changed it to WooChan. I’m honestly really proud of this fic. It’s my longest one so far and it took me about 3 days to write it. i’m happy with it and i hope u guys like it. ALSO HOODIE SEASON AND LOVING FAMILIES REACHER 1000 HITS. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I LOVE U ALL. PLEASE ENJOY MY OTHER FICS TOO. THANK YOU. ALSO I AM NOT SEXUALIZING THEM. PLEASE DO NOT GET MAD. THEY ARE JUST TELLING JOKES. THEY ARE 17+ OF COURSE THEY KNOW THIS SHIT SO DONT KILL ME. ALSO I HAVE NO IDEA HOW MAKE UP WORKS OK SO LIKE IF I MESSED THAT UP THEN WHOOPS. btw i write all my fics on my phone so if there are any errors i’m sorry. it’s hard to fix and see them all the time cause but i use my phone. i don’t have a computer to write these on. sorry. PLEASE ENJOY.  
> •  
> IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SERIES. I MEANT TO BUT I GOT TOO BUSY WITH MY SCHOOL CAUSE OF TESTS AND PROJECTS AND ESSAYS ALL DUE ON WEDNESDAY AND THURSDAY. SO IMMA TRY TO CATCH UP ON MY UPDATES NOW. IM SORRY. PLEASE ENJOY THIS FIC. ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE I PROMISE. ENJOY

Chan never got out much. He preferred to stay in his small little dorm room with his roomate Felix. They spent almost everyday since middle school together.

They met in math class. Felix hates math. He never understood the need for it, or how to use the pythagorean theorem. He was about to fail until he met Chan. 

Chan happened to be a genius when it came to math. He knew everything thing. You could ask him what the square root of 1991 and he could answer it easily. 

Their teacher paired them into groups of 2 so they could help one another with the new material, and Chan’s partner just so happened to be Felix. Back then Chan would have complained a lot about what a pain in the ass Felix is, but now, Felix is his best friend and wouldn’t replace him for anything. 

•

He was on his way to meet Felix at the cafe his friends Minho and Jisung owned. They called it “CoMin4Sung Coffee”. Chan hated the name, but trying to get Jisung to even consider changing it would be like moving a mountain. 

Just as he turned to corner by he cafe, he heard music. It sounded a lot like Got7’s Forever Young. He loved this song. It was his favorite because it was so soft and pure. He could listen to it anytime and all the time.

With this, Chan had two options. He could have entered the cafe and ignored the music, or, he could have walked towards the music to see what was going on. He picked the latter. 

He was curious to see who would be singing his favorite song out in public.

He sent a quick text to Felix letting him know he was going to be a little late. He got a sudden reply from him saying, “why, I’m so bored waiting for you. What are you doing?” All Chan said was “I got a little busy. I’ll be there in a bit.” 

With that his phone starts blowing up. Text after text from Felix yelling at him for ditching him. Chan just set his number to “Do not Disturb” and continued on his way. 

•

He finally finds the performer after what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few 2 minutes. 

The song was almost over, but he really wanted to see the person behind the voice. 

His voice was beautiful. So filled with love and passion. Anyone could tell that the performer loved to sing, even if you never saw him sing before. Just hearing his voice was enough to tell you everything. 

•

When Chan finally saw his face, he was tacken aback by his beauty. His hair was a cute blonde that turned lighter as it went to his tips. His eyes were a soft brown, filled with mystery and passion. His eyes curled up into adorable crescents when he smiled. His face in general resembled a puppy. He was also a bit taller than Chan. He looked a little older too, but not by that much. If this is what love feels like, Chan would to do everything to make the singer his. 

Chan didn’t even realize how long he was staring until he felt a sudden hand on his shoulder. He jumped, but didn’t scream, thankfully. He turned around to see Felix standing right there next to him. 

“Felix, what the fuck are you doing here? How did you even find me?”

”Wow is that how you talk to your friend you just ditched mate. I see how it is.” He huffed and crossed his arms. “Also i found you because i can see your location on Snapchat. I got worried you ditched me for a secret lover that i didn’t know about.” He pauses to look over Chans shoulder. “And by the looks of it, i would say i was right.”

Chan burned a bright red at Felix’s comment. He was embarrased at how easily someone could read him. It was easy to tell whenever Chan had a crush, or when he was lying, or when he was angry. He always tried to hide it but he couldn’t. 

“Hey! I do not have a secret lover.”

”Really? Judging by the way you were looking at him, i would have guessed u were thinking about what you want to do different tonight if you get what i mean.”

”Fuck you. Why are you even my friend?” He crossed his arms and turned around. 

“Because you love me.” Said Felix as he wraps his arms around Chan. “And who else would annoy you if i wasn’t here?”

”Jisung.” He replied. 

“We-Ww-Well i’ve known you longer. Therefore i win.”

”Fine i guess you win over Jisung in annoying me.”

”Yay!” Shouted Felix. 

“Shut up i’m trying to enjoy the show.”

”You mean the show going on in your head involving some fluffy hand cuffs and beer?”

”Fuck you, and leave me alone.”

”Hey! Only Changbin can say and or do that to me! But fine let’s keep watching.”

•

An hour passed by and the performer starts packing up. He said “Thank you guys for coming and watching. I’ll be back tomorrow, so please enjoy my show then. Have a nice day.” before leaving. 

Chan never knew what love was until he saw the man perform today. He made him self a little mental note for tomorrow to make sure he doesn’t miss the next show. 

‘Remember! Street Performer @ 3pm. One block away from Jisung’s and Minho’s coffee shop.’

And with that, he headef home talking to Felix about the performer for the 30min walk it took to arrive back to the dorm.

•

The next day he got up extra early. Instead of waking up at 2pm like usual on the weekends, he got up at 1pm. He wanted to look extra good for the singer. He put on a little bit of make up and his favorite red hoodie and black jeans, hoping to receive some attention from the cute boy. 

•

Its 2:30pm and Chan decides to leave. He wants to arrive at exactly 3 so he can experience the full show. He willingly brought Felix this time to be his wingman. 

Chan was normally shy. He never really spoke to people much, but for this guy, he will do anything.

•

They arrived by 2:55, just a few minutes before the performer starts playing. Chan and Felix were the only ones there so far, so this would be the perfect time to speak with him. 

“Felix i’m scared. I don’t know what to say. He so pretty and cute. I don’t want to mess this up.”

”First, don’t be scared. Second, whisper a little quieter. He’s literally 5ft away from us. He probably heard your comment about him being cute.” 

Chan’s ears turn red from embarrassment at the possibility the singer heard him. He slowly turns to see if the singer wasn’t looking at him. He turns around and sees him still working on setting up his stage. 

“Ohh thank god he didn’t hear me.”

”Ya you got lucky mate. Next time though. Just a piece of advice. Whisper quieter.”

”Will do.”

•

Its finally 3 and the show starts. He starts off with Astro’s “Better with you”. Chan wasn’t a huge fan of Astro, but he still really liked the song. 

For the next hour, Chan was just singing along and dancing to every song the vocalist sang. 

This was the most fun thing Chan has ever done in his life, and it’s all thanks to choosing to ditch Felix yesterday to listen to a song. 

•

When the show finally ends, Chan decides to make his move. As soon as the crowd dispersed, he walked up to the boy. As soon as he saw Chan walking to him, he set down his guitar and put on a smirk. Chan was a bit confused when he saw the boy smirk, but he kept on his mission none the less. 

“Hey.” Chan said a little hesitant, worried of what the boy might say. “I’ve gone to your last 2 shows, and i have to say you’re a really good singer.” Chan’s voice went quiet as he said those last few words. His cheeks burning red, and his eyes unable to meet the taller boy’s. 

“Oh thanks. It’s nice to hear such a complement coming from such a cute boy like you.” The older still speaking with the smirk on his face now crossed his arms. 

“Wait what did you say?” Chan said with much skepticism in voice. He was unsure if he heard the boy right. He almost though he s-

“I said you’re really cute.”

Chan must have died and gone to heaven, because there was no way he just called him cute. 

“oHh uhh.” After his comment Chan is left unable to speak. “Thanks.”

”No problem. I just like to speak the truth.” The boy stands there smiling now at how cute Chan is when he gets flustered. “I also like to speak my mind, and my mind is telling i should ask you out on a date. What do u say? You want to go out with me?” This time it’s the older’s turn to become shy. He looks down a little scratching his arm.

Chan was about to reply when suddenly he heard a “HE WOULD LOVE TO!” from Felix. 

Before Chan could say anything the older boy said “Great! How’s tomorrow after my next show? We can go get some coffee at the coffee shop around the corner.” He sounded so excited as he was speaking. His cool guy image from before disappeared into an excited school boy who just scored his first date. 

“Uhhhh?” He felt a nudge on his shoulder and snapped back into reality. “Ohh ya that sounds great.”

”Great! Here give me your phone. Let me put in my number so we can text.”

Chan gave the singer his phone. He put in his number and gave it back. 

Before he left the older boy asked for Chan’s name. 

“Chan. Bang Chan.”

“Cool nice to meet you Bang Chan! I’ll see you tomorrow! Bye!” He said the last part as he runs back to his home.

Chan turned around. His mouth wide open and his face in shock. 

“Felix... What just happened?” Chan said unable to believe what just happened.

”You scored a date. And it’s all thanks to me! No need for thanks. Just doing my job.” Felix said, patting his back and applauding himself. A proud smile spread across his face. He was proud of his work.

”Fuck you. Let’s go grab some coffee at Minsungs place. I need something to drink after all that.” Chan really needed the coffee. He was out of breathe from just talking to the singer.

”Me too. All the drama was too much for me.” Felix paused suddenly realizing something. “Wait what was his name?”

’oh!’ Chan realized the boy didn’t tell him his name. “Wait i think he put it in my phone.” Chan opened his phone and saw a name next to the new contact. ‘Woojin’. He smiled at the name. It was cute. 

“So his name is Woojin!” Said Felix. “Wow! Now i guess you have a name for ur fantasies involving fluffy hand cuffs and ball gags.”

”WHAT THE FUCK!” Shouted Chan. “GO TO HELL!”

”I’m already in it baby. I’m already in it.”

•

When they finally arrive home, Chan decided to take a shower and head straight to bed. It was only 5pm but he still felt the need to rest. 

He lied down still thinking about the events that just happened just a few hours ago. ‘He called me cute!’ He squealed at the thought. ‘I want to go see him already! Wait, what should i wear? Wait how should i my hair, and my make up?’ A wave a panic took over Chan as he over thinks his date with Woojin tomorrow. He quickly calls his friend Hyunjin for advice. 

Hyunjin is like the fashionista of their friend group. He somehow always knows what to wear, and is always looking so damn hot. Seungmin is a lucky ass guy. He was a master of picking outfits, and putting on makeup. Chan knew he was exactly the guy to call. 

“Hey Hyunjin.”

”Yeah?”

”I need your help right now.”

”Why? Did Felix finally set fire to the dorm?”

”Ha almost.” He laughed. “But i need your help picking out an outfit for my date tomorrow.”

”Yeah sure! I can help you. You want me to come over right now?”

”Yes please!” He yelled into his phone. 

“Haha fine. I’ll be there in 10 minutes. I’ll bring some of my clothes as well as make up so we can prepare for tomorrow.”

”Okay good. I’ll see you soon. Bye”

”Bye”

Chan knew he could rely on Hyunjin. They only met through Seungmin, but they got along really well. Almost like brothers. Chan liked Hyunjin. Not only was he good looking, he was really nice. Seungmin was a lucky ass man. 

• 

The 10 minutes feel like 10 hours. He couldn’t wait for Hyunjin to get there. He really wanted to look good for his date. He even grabbed some clothes out of his closet he thought might look good. He also realized he needed to go shopping a little, because he noticed he doesn’t have a lot of “going out on a date/party” clothes. He makes a mental reminder to do so the next time he goes out. 

•

Hyunjin finally arrives, and of course, he’s dressed like a 5 course meal. He wore a pair of black ripped skinny jeans with white converes and a pink crop top that barely covered his stomach. Chan literally could not stop staring every time Hyunjin lifted his arms. 

“Chan? Chan? Chhhaaaaannnnnn?” Hyunjin, finally fed up with waiting for Chan to snap out of it, walked straight into his room. 

“Huh what?” Chan followed Hyunjin into his room.

”Um Chan?”

”Yes?”

”You have a little drool on your face.”

”What?” He wiped the corner of his mouth, and realized he had been drooling.

”Okay now that that’s over with, let’s get to picking your outfit.”

•

They spent most of their time trying to get Chan to focus. When i say they, i mean Hyunjin. Chan could not stop staring at his abs. Finally Hyunjin got fed up and said. 

“Okay can u quit staring at my abs and get to work!”

”I’m not staring at anything!” Chan said burning bright red. “It’s you staring at your own abs!”

Hyunjin sighs. “Okay do you need me to change?” He was obviously tired of Chan’s shit. 

“Umm.” Chan took a moment to think about it. “Yes please.”

Hyunjin quickly grabbed one of chans hoodies and put it on. 

“Better?”

“Much better.” 

And finally they were able to work. 

• 

An hour goes by and they finally come up with an outfit for Chan to wear. It’s a pair of ripped black skinny jeans Hyunjin picked out to show off his ass, a red silk v-neck shirt, and black converse. 

Chan felt is was a little over board for a little coffee date, but he trusts Hyunjins advice, and keeps the outfit. 

They finally moved onto make up. Chan hated wearing too much of the stuff, so they settled with a some concealer, and a little eye liner. 

Chan decided that he looked good enough to finally go on his date. Hyunjin was still arguing that he should put on some more make up, but Chan fought against it. 

•

Its the day of his date. He quickly took a shower to make sure he didn’t smell bad, and got dressed. He thought he looked sexy, and he did. 

He decided to take the bus to the performers spot. He didn’t want to sweat from the walk 30 minute walk it would take just to get there. 

On the bus, he saw a lot of people staring at him. Some with disgust, and some looking hungry. He got extremely uncomfortable. He was afraid someone was hurt him for looking the way he did. Suddenly, someone sits next to him. He’s thin with long legs, red hair, he looked foreign, but still asian. 

“Hey.” Said the other guy. “You’re looking good. How about we go down to my house and ‘hang out’ a little?” He had a hungry look on his face. He really wanted Chan. 

“Uhh?” Was all Chan could manage to get out.

”You don’t need to think. Just follow me. I’ll show you how to have fun.” He grabbed Chan by the hand and managed to pull him off the bus. 

“No stop get off me! I’m on my way to my date!” 

“You have a date? Really? Well he’s not worth it. Come with me, and i’ll show you why i got the nickname ‘Bambam’” He obviously wasn’t going to give up. 

“Please leave me alone!” Chan cried as he was trying to get out his grip. 

Suddenly a new voice was heard. “Hey let him go!” It cried out. Chan turned around to see Woojin running to them. 

“Woojin?”

”I said leave him alone u pervert!” Woojin gave the skinny asian a strong punch in the face. 

“Ohh what the hell is wrong with you bitch! All i did was ask him if he wanted to come to my house.”

”And he said no.” 

“Oh ya well.”

”Leave before i punch you again.” The anger was strong in his voice.

”Fine! Asshole.” He muttered that last part under his voice.

Once the other guy leaves, Woojin asked Chan if he is okay. 

“Hey are you okay? He didn’t hurt you?”

”Yeah i’m fine.” Chan looks at the ground. “Thanks to you.”

”It’s no problem. I like you, doesn’t that mean i should at least try to protect you?”

Chan visibly blushed at the other boy’s confession. 

“Hey, how about we skip the coffee and let’s just go hang out at my place? I think enough has happened today. You up for it?” Woojin asked, a little scared of how Chan might react. “WAIT IM NOT GOING TO DO WHAT THEY ASSHOLE TRIED TO DO EARLIER.” He quickly added, realizing that that’s exactly what the pervert wanted to do. “I’m just wondering in case y-“

”Sure.” Chan finally spoke up. “I’m fine with coming over. I know we haven’t talked much, but there’s something about you. Something that allows me to trust you.”

Woojin smiles brightly at the complement. 

He took a quick look at what Chan was wearing and was shocked  

“Before we go, i have to ask, what the hell are you wearing?”

Chan looked down. He forgot about the way he dressed.

”Ohh well. My friend told me to dress this way to impress you.” He couldn’t meet Woojin’s eyes. He was too embarrased.

”Well, i see why he was trying so hard to pick you up now. You do look pretty hot.”

”Thanks.” Chan said quietly, blush creeping up his face.

“When we get to my place, can you please change? I don’t think i can think straight with you dressed like that.” 

Chan laughed a little. “Fine. If you insist.”

”Thank you. Now, shall we?”

”We shall.”

•

Woojin’s apartment is small, but still cozy. There was no separate bedroom. There was only a living room and kitchen that connected forming one big area. Instead of a couch, he just had one big bed in the middle of the room to substitute. The in the sink was a tower of plates and bowls that had yet to be washed. It was messy, but Chan liked it. He found it cute. 

“Sorry my place is a mess. I didn’t think i’d be inviting you into my home so soon.”

”Ohh. So you expected there to be another date where you would be able to?” Chan raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. 

“Well yeah obviously i’d be askin- WAIT NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT! MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE LET THAT GUY HAVE YOU!”

”NOO! I LOVE MY WOOJINNIE TOO MUCH” He wrapped both his arms around Woojin pulling him into a tight bear hug. 

“So you love me? Don’t you think that’s a little too soon?”

”I didn’t mean it literally. At least not yet.” He looked at his feet, too shy to meet the eyes of Woojin. 

“AWW YOU’RE SO CUTE!”

Chan blushed brightly at the comment. “Can we just watch a movie or something?”

”Ohh ya, but first can we get you changed?”

”Fine.”

•

Chan walked out of the bathroom with a new pair of clothes. Woojin lent him a big hoodie, and a pair of sweat pants. He felt soft and warm in Woojin’s clothes.

“Well what do you want to watch?”

”I don’t know.” Chan never was good at picking movies.

”Ohh how about a horror movie. Let’s watch ‘The Ring’?” 

“O-ohh. Uh sure?!” Chan wasn’t a big fan of horror movies either, but he couldn’t say no to that big smile on the older boy’s face. 

“YAY!” He put in the DVD and took a seat on the couch(bed). “Come here. Sit next to me.”

”Where else is there to sit.” He said sarcastically. 

“How about you get the floor and i get the bed. Maybe that will teach you to be grateful.” Woojin chuckled at how cute Chan looked when he heard he had to sit on the floor. “Fine sit here with me. You’re too cute to have sit on the floor. I’d rather have you next to me.”

”Yay!” He cheered. 

• 

They started off the movie about arms length from eachother, but Chan being the scaredy cat he is, kept squirming closer and closer to Woojin, until he was practically on top of him. Woojin didn’t mind though. He accepted it, and even pulled in Chan to cuddle. 

Every so often when there was a jump scare, Chan would jump or scream, but Woojin was right there next to him, holding him and petting his head. Chan liked it.

It felt so natural. Like they had been dating for months, or like they had been married for years. He loved it. And he might even love Woojin. 

The boy saved him from a predator, and even took him in and watched movies with him. He cuddled with Chan and pet his head. Hell he even skipped his street performance just so he could be with Chan. Chan found him, he found his soulmate.

•

They laid like this for hours. Only every moving to grab snacks or to use the bathroom. It felt so domestic. Chan wished he could stay like his forever, but he had to go home. It was late, so he had to go. He didn’t want to worry Felix because he wasn’t back at the dorm. 

“Hey Woojin.”

”Yeah?”

”It’s getting a little late. I need to go now. My roommate might get worried if i’m out too late. I’m sorry. Maybe we can do this again tomorrow.”

”It’s too dangerous to go home at this hour. Why don’t you stay here? I don’t mind. It would be nice too.”

”But this was just our first date. Isn’t a sleep over too soon?”

”To other people maybe, but i don’t want you to get hurt. Also, i though you said you trusted me?”

”I do bu-“

”So why don’t you stay?”

”You know what. I guess i will then.”

”Great! Then we can continue watching movies and cuddling.”

”Fine.”

”Yay!”

”You’re lucky your cute.”

”I am cute arent I!”

”Shut up and focus on the movie.”

”Yes sir.”

Chan just sighed at the comment and went back to watching the movie. They were now watching the Emoji Movie, but they weren’t paying attention at all. After about a few minutes, they both fell asleep. Chan’s arms wrapped around Woojin’s chest. They’re legs tangled together. Woojin’s arm around Chan’s body, holding him tight. They may not have known eachother long, but they were already in love. If anyone wanted to get in between them, they better prepare for Woojin’s fist, because he will not back down against anyone who comes against their love.

•

Chan woke up to a soft voice. It sounded like singing. He carefully tried to listen when he heard the words

”Forever young shawty forever young. Forever young shawty forever young. Miss you i really miss you.”

They were the words to his favorite song. The song that lead him to Woojin. The song that helped him find the love of his life. 

When he got up, he saw Woojin cooking breakfast. 

“Morning sleepyhead.”

”Hey.” He said, still half asleep. 

“You know, you snore a lot.”

”Shut up. I know i do.”

Woojin quietly gestures to the food, signaling Chan that it was time to eat. 

“I didn’t know you could cook.”

”And i didn’t know you snored. Looks like we’re learning a lot about eachother today.”

Chan giggled at how cute Woojin was. 

“Well aren’t you going to eat?”

”Ohh yeah!” He took a seat and took a bite of the scrambled eggs. 

“How are they?” The fear noticeable in his face. He really wanted to make everything right for Chan. 

“They’re great. This just made you even more attractive.”

Woojin just smiled. 

•

Chan didn’t want to have to leave, but he had to. He forgot to tell Felix last night that he would be staying over at Woojin’s place. Felix would probably be panicking, thinking that Woojin probably kidnapped Chan or something. 

“This was nice.” Chan said. “I hope we can do it again.”

”I hope so too. I’ll see you at my next performance then?”

”Yes i’ll make sure to be there!”

”Good.” There was a comfortable silence that fell between them. “Also, next time don’t wear something so slutty. You might end up in the same situation again with the guy from the bus.”

Chan had completely forgotten about that. He was so focused on the time he was spending with Woojin, that he forgot he was ever hit on. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

”Good.”

”Well i’ll text you later then i guess.” 

“Wait before you go, i want to give you something.”

”Yeah su-“ He was cut off when a Woojin left a kiss on Chan’s lips. It was brief, but long enough to leave Chan in shock. 

“Just a little something to remind you that you’re mine okay.”

”Uhh yeah.” Was all he could get out. 

“I guess i’ll see you then. Bye!” And with that Woojin closed the door, leaving Chan shocked in the hallway. 

‘He just kissed me.’ he thought to himself. He touched his lips, and smiled. 

This was definitely something to tell Felix, and maybe make him a little jealous that Chan managed to get this far in a relationship, while Felix has been pining over Changbin for what must have been 2 years already. 

He left the building a giddy mess. He practically skipped back to his dorm, excited to brag to Felix about everything that happened. This may have been the best first date of Chan’s life. Scratch that. This was “The” best date of Chan’s life. EVER. In his head, all he could hear were the lyrics to Got7 Forever Young, and the kiss Woojin left on his lips. He was... in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. Please some feedback would be nice about what i need to improve on. THANK YOU. Please enjoy my other fics too if u haven’t already. (omg this sounds like i’m saying “please if you enjoyed this video please like and subscribe and enjoy all my other works”) HAHAHAAHAH i’m a weirdo THANK YOU FOR READING THO.  
> •  
> FYI there may or may not be a sequel coming in the future ;)


End file.
